A Multitude Of Snowflakes
by slightlyxmarionette-esque
Summary: Some random angsty poems about some very complex characters in the Harry Potter series.
1. Harry's Heroine

A/N- Hiya! I've been wanting to do some short poems about random Harry Potter characters, and today I was bored and wanted to post...So Volia! I hope you enjoy...These were done really quickly so sorry if their is any mistakes...It was the squirrels fault!

Squirrel named Nutty: Don't blame it on me! ...Nutty? Pfft!

Me: Sweatdrops ...O.O...

A/N-Anywho, enjoy the random and somewhat rhyming poetry...I tried...

Disclaimer- Don't EVEN get me started...I would never want to be J.K. Rowling, because she probably gets mobbed by sobbing fangirls a hundred times a day for killing Sirius...And she should! R.I.P. Sirius Black And for all you slow people out there cough annie cough, THAT means that I don't own Harry Potter...I just borrow the characters from time to time to use them for my own personal twisted fantasies...

:Harry's Letdown:

Everyone knows what they think

In everyone's memory

I'm the golden boy who can be saved

I know what will happen

Detach myself from them

Because the pain

I don't want them to stand.

They know it's hard

I feel so far away

These thoughts scare me

I know I will fall

He will kill me

And that's not okay

But it's right in some twisted way

I never thought I knew

What they wanted me to

They really care

That's why I can't stand me

I dragged them down here

Brought to life their nightmares

He threw away everything I had

It's never been the same

I never knew the life

I could have had

I only know this life I lead

I had to fight for everything

Love, Loss, Tragedy

It all falls on me

I'm surrounded by people

I thought I once knew

Everyone's color changes

Trust is a distant memory

Lies become what you are

You feel lost in a corrupted world

Knowing that it all rests with you

Everyone's hopes

The chance to live your dreams

Revenge and anger never forgot

It all comes down to

You have to do what you have to

Even if I perish

I know that I will live on

Even if no one got me

Or tried to save me

And if it doesn't go as planned

And it all falls apart in the end

They'll still be okay

It's me who will have to live with the thought

I let them down everyday.

A/N-Next will be Draco! Yay! . Tell me what you think and who you want me towrite aboutnext after Draco! I won't ever know if you don't REVIEW! Nudge Nudge Wink Wink


	2. Draco's Demise

A/N: Here it is! The second poem! YAY! (Not! Mumblemumble) Hehe...Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glares Do I HAVE to even say it? Sobs

:Draco's Demise:

I am nothing like my father

No matter what they say.

His beliefs, his words…

They all suffocate me.

No one sees beyond what I seem

They all want nothing to do with me.

My life is what it is,

A living nightmare that I'm forced to live .

No one ever cared for me

My own parents shut me up and abandoned me.

I don't even know if

I know how to love yet.

I'm forced to be everything they need me to be,

I can't even look in the mirror,

Because I hate myself for being this way.

I was never strong enough to let go,

But I knew it was wrong.

I paid the consequences,

Suffering the fate that wasn't anything to me.

I'm not another faceless person in the crowd,

I get lost and broken just like them.

But to everyone I'll always be the ice king,

Emotions never phasing me.

I locked it all deep inside,

So that I would never get hurt,

Killing the people I love the most.

I ended up so far away,

This is not where I want to be.

Is it too late for me?

Will someone ever save me?

They won't ever look hard enough to see.

I'm always going to be just a death eater's son,

Their tear drops falling just beyond my reach.


	3. Hermoine's Heartfelt

A/n- it's Hermione's turn...Enjoy!

:Hermoine's Heartfelt:

They don't see me

Use and abuse me

That's all they ever do

Caring about my value

Not the person I am inside

Or they did at first

Now were like family

More so than most

I would do anything to keep that

To protect my life and regrets

Constantly worried about

Everyone around me

The threat of this War

That is not ours

Thinking how it's not fair

Lives get tossed away

And leave behind empty shells

I tried to make it through

Got lost somewhere along the way

Don't know what to say

Don't know what to do

All I can do is offer my solitude

Everyone around is so scared and angry

I feel for them

And I can't pretend I don't know

They helped me through so much

Now it's my turn to give them everything I've got

It's worth everything to everyone

Each person fighting for a different reason

Each one just as important

That's why I'll never back down

I'll fight until the end

If I die that will be okay

Because at least I had people who

Loved me for me.


	4. Ginny's Gratefulness

A/n- This one is for Ginny, who reminds me of a certain someone I know soo so much... I hope it's not TOO crappy...haha. Read...and don't forget to review! .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny's Gratefulness

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The one overlooked

Someone's little sister

The redheaded freak

These are all the things

They call me

I could care less

About what they say

I'm my own person

No matter what they think

I get tired of being overlooked

I try to prove myself

But I only end up screwing it up.

The people who I care about

Treat me like a little sis

But when will they learn

I know just as much as them?

I felt so helpless when I couldn't see

I hurt the people I loved the most

My friends and family.

Can I ever be redeemed for my sins?

Or will I perish or go off the deep end?

When it's all said and done

Will I be strong enough to fight?

Will I be able to help the ones

Who need me the most?

I would do anything to help them

Anything so that Harry can get his revenge.

It hurts me to see him everyday

Seeing all the hurt and pain on his face

That he tries to conceal and wave away

But I see beyond what the others do not

It kills him to have do this

That he's dying inside with each breathe.

I care for him so much

I just want him to be happy

But he'll never know this

He has too much to deal with already

He doesn't need some little girl telling him

"I love you. Don't worry."

So I'll wait in the shadows

Until we can be together one day

It might just be a fantasy

But I know we'll make it through

What I fight for means everything to me

And without it

I wouldn't know what to do.


End file.
